Misty, Will You Marry Me?
by HighQueen
Summary: A pokemon episode - the whole story is in format of a pokemon episode, where Ash asks proposes to Misty. Full of AAML fluff and anime madness Enjoy
1. Part 1

Disclaimer : Don't own pokemon, though I wish I did. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, who is an absolute genius, of course.

A/N : Okay, now this is my version of a few pokemon episodes I thought up of… when Ash and Misty are older and stuff =)

Let's just assume that they never split up and Dawn/May (=S) never joined Ash…

I know the plot isn't that original, and it's been done before (probably in similar ways by others) but I still wanted to give it a shot.

So anyways, I've tried to make this as 'episode-like' as possible..

Enjoy =)

Ages  Ash and Misty are 21, and Brock is 26.

Also assume that Ash is tall and muscular (which he probably would be by now) and Misty is – um – better developed and has much longer hair. Though she was always pretty to begin with – I mean, aren't all anime girls just naturally (or unnaturally) pretty…. except Bagatha and Hagatha of course! Okay, now enough with all that, on to the story – er, I mean, show!

--

Narrator: Today we join our hero Ash Ketchum, who finally achieved his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master just a few weeks ago! However today, Ash is confronted by another task – as important and as anticipated as his Pokémon Battle against Champion Lance had been… (Narration stops – yay)

Ash is sitting on his couch, fidgeting nervously with a pink pokéball – a love ball, to be precise. Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Totodile, Cyndaquil and Bayleef are all crowded around him as he mutters to himself anxiously.

"Okay Ash, you can do this… calm… take a deep breath… it's not like she'll kill me, she may use her mallet but she won't kill me, right Pikachu?! Right?! Misty's not going to kill me for this is she?!!!" Ash shouts hysterically, looking at his pokémon with terrified eyes.

Pikachu sweatdrops and sighs. "Pikachu…."

--

The scene is replaced with a blank background, with the title of the episode written across it, and Ash's enthusiastic shout of:

**Misty, Will You Marry Me?**

--

Delia Ketchum enters the room, her eyes sparkling as she sees her son poring over the pink love ball.

"Oh, my little Ashy is all grown up, and getting married!!!" she shrieks happily, her eyes growing wide and watery.

"Mo-om," Ash groans, slumping against the sofa. "I haven't even _asked_ her yet… what if she says no? Oh Mew, what if she says no?!!!" Ash suddenly freezes, dropping the love ball on the couch, and looks sick, as his face turns blue at the prospect of Misty rejecting him. (A/N : Imagine Brock's expression when asked about Ivy)

The pokémon roll their eyes and proceed to give Ash some encouragement.

"Pikachupi chu Pikapi!"

"Bulba bulba saur!"

"Squirtle squirtle!"

"Cyndaquiiiiiiil!"

"Toto toto toto dile!"

"Bay bay leeeeeeef!"

Ash suddenly looks at them, getting a gleam in his eyes, as he turns his hat backwards.

"You're right guys! I'm the pokémon master! I can do this, and I can win!" he says with a renewed enthusiasm at his pokémon's trust in him.

He leaps off the couch, and starts to strut out of the door, when Delia pulls him back by the collar.

"Ash you can't go like that, you aren't even dressed properly! Brock's coming over in a few minutes, to dress you up and give you some advice!" Delia says.

Ash narrows his eyes (that is, and they got all weird and triangular with a tiny little dot in the middle for a pupil, like how Anime characters eyes get when they're annoyed).

"Why would I need Brock's advice for this! I can do it myself!" he proclaims haughtily.

"Right guys?!" he asks his pokémon, who all nod and cry out enthusiastically.

"Really, Ash. So I'm assuming you're going to propose to Misty without a ring?" Delia asks teasingly, holding up the pink love ball.

The pokémon all face fault.

"Uh… heh heh… thank mom…" Ash says sheepishly, placing a hand at the back of his head.

--

Scene switches to Ash's room, with Ash and Brock.

Ash is wearing jeans and a black shirt, while Brock (dressed in that horrendous pink, frilly apron) is vainly attempting to comb Ash's hair.

"Ouch! Brock, you're pulling my hair!" Ash whines, as Brock continues, exuding an air of calm patience. "Why do I even need to comb my hair! I'd rather just wear my hat!"

"You certainly cannot wear that hat, Ash!" Brock scolds in a motherly fashion.

"Why not?! It's my lucky hat! I won all my badges and battles with this thing!" Ash pouts, making himself look much younger than he really is.

"Do you want to make a good first impression on Misty or not?" Brock asks sternly.

"I already screwed up the first impression thing by wrecking her bike, what difference?" Ash grumbles.

"Anyways, girls care too much about appearances… that's stupid." Ash continues.

Brock suddenly goes rigid, and the background around him erupts into flames. He towers over Ash, and screams at him (with cool Anime fangs in his mouth)

"STUPID??!!DO NOT INSULT GIRLS!!! GIRLS ARE NOT STUPID! THEY ARE PERFECT, AND BEAUTIFUL AND KIND!!! _YOU'RE_ STUPID IF YOU THINK DIFFERENT!!!"

Ash cowers back, sweatdropping. "Alright, alright! I wasn't insulting girls anyways!"

"Good because you should _never_ insult a female in the presence of me." Brock snarls, shrinking back to normal size. The scary background fades away too.

Ash rolls his eyes. "Can I go now?" he asks impatiently, but suddenly jumps, as the doorbell rings, and then hides behind Brock, clutching Pikachu very tightly to him.

"Misty's come! Oh no, what do I do?!!!" he whispers anxiously to Pikachu, squeezing him a bit too hard.

Pikachu sparks his cheeks in warning, but Ash is too nervous to realize.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu cries, letting out a thundershock, which fries Ash.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrggghhhh!!!" Ash shouts, as he is shocked. He finally collapses on the ground, smoking slightly.

"Pika…" Pikachu looks apologetic and guilty.

"Well, you've ruined his hair for sure." Brock sighs.

At that moment, Misty enters the room.

Ash looks up at her and gapes like a dumb Magikarp, as the background dissolves into a pastel colored haze with sparkles and hearts.

Misty's bright orange hair cascades past her shoulders, and she is wearing a blue, knee-length summer dress. There is a hair clip in the shape of a Staryu in her hair. She is also wearing blue sandals.

Misty blushes as she notices Ash staring at her. Ash's face is also bright red (not to mentions slightly fried by that thunderbolt).

"Um… hey Ash!" Misty says, smiling slightly.

"Uhhhhh…" is all Ash manages to articulate as he continues to stare at his beautiful girlfriend.

Luckily Pikachu saves the situation by jumping into Misty's arms with a happy "Pikachup!" As Misty cuddles Pikachu, Ash recovers his senses. (And the weird romantic background dissolves back into normal)

"Hi - hi Misty… y – you look really pretty!" Ash stutters, his voice unusually high pitched.

Misty's sparkling cerulean eyes now meet Ash's, and she blushes even more.

"Thanks Ash… is there a reason you called me here today?" she asks.

Ash just blushes stupidly, saying nothing, and Brock shovers him forward.

"Oh, yeah! Y-yeah, Mist, I wanted to – uh – go for a walk!" Ash says, shyly extending a hand towards Misty.

"Sure, Ash!" Misty says, seeming surprised, but pleased.

Misty takes his hand in hers (and the camera zooms up to their entwined hands like it always does in these little scenes, teehee) and they walk out the door.

The camera then shifts to Delia and Brock who are watching the scene with a waterfall of tears running down both their faces.

"Oh, they are just so perfect together! I'm so glad they're finally doing this!" Delia whispers happily, clasping her hands together.

"Ash is getting married before me!!! Ash is holding hands with a girl, but I'm alone!" Brock moaned piteously.

Pikachu however, has walked towards Ash's pokéball belt which is lying on the couch, and taps on of the pokéballs. Soon, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Totodile, Cyndaquil and Bayleef all pop out.

Bulbasaur sneakily extends his vines, and grabs a camcorder which was resting on the table (don't ask my how or why it was there, it's anime) and the pokémon sneak outside the door, past the humans who are too busy crying out of joy/sadness.

--

The scene shifts to Ash and Misty who are sitting on a rock, by a very familiar lake in Viridian forest. The moon is illuminating the scene, and the water is sparkling. Misty is leaning on Ash's shoulder, and their hands are entwined.

"Ash, this place is so romantic…" Misty gushes, her eyes large and sparkly.

"I thought you'd like it, Mist." Ash murmurs, smiling down at her (A/N : Even though the anime-makers don't let the poor midget grow taller, in _this _fic he _is_ tall!)

"I do… I can't believe this is the place where I first met you though! That was 11 whole years ago… when I fished you out of this very lake…" Misty continued dreamily, and Ash suddenly grows a bit tense, as if he knows what's going to come next.

(There is a flashback of the time when Ash and Misty met, starting from where she fished him out of the lake to where he 'borrows' her bike and rides off)

"That was the first time I met you…" Misty says, and then suddenly her pretty eyes narrow.

"…And that was when – you stole my bike Ash Ketchum!!! Right here, this very spot! You nearly killed poor Pikachu and you stole my bike!!! And you never paid me back either!!" Misty suddenly shrieks, jumping up and looking menacingly at Ash.

Ash gets up as well, completely forgetting why he'd bought Misty here in the first place for, and gets into his fighting stance, the one he's been using with Misty for the past 11 years… somehow the thrill of fighting _still_ hasn't died down between those two.

"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it!" he yells immediately.

"But you never paid me back!" Misty yells back.

"You got your bike back in the end!" Ash retorts.

"But _you_ never paid me back!" Misty retorts.

"I thought you didn't care about the bike!" Ash said suddenly, crossing his arms. "I thought you said you just liked travelling with me, and the bike didn't really matter…"

"I – I – I never said that!!!" Misty splutters, knowing that she did.

"Yes you did."

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

Hidden behind the bushes, Bulbasaur rolls his eyes, the camcorder slightly raised, recording the whole scene. The rest of the pokémon look rather exasperated.

"Bulbasaur…"

"Squirtle…."

"Pikapi…."

"Bayleef…."

"Dile…"

"Cyndaquil…"

By that time however, Ash recovers his senses, and puts his hands on a rather flustered Misty's shoulders.

"Misty…" he says suddenly, his voice low. Misty blushes, and is a bit shocked at this sudden intimacy, especially considering they were in the middle of an extremely immature, but very interesting old fight.

"What?!" she asks Ash, a bit impatiently. "Couldn't you have let me finished arguing with you, bike-wrecker?"

Ash smiles. "No – because – I – I still haven't told you why I bought you here in the first place… trust me, Mist, it was _not_ to remind you about our little – um – bike incident."

Misty suddenly looks a bit nervous. "Then what was it?" she asks Ash softly, looking deep into his eyes.

Ash gulps, and takes one of her hands in his own. They both blush at this.

"Well, the reason I bought you here is because this place is really important to us. It's the place where we first met – and – I – I… well you've been my rival, my best friend, my girl friend – pretty much everything to me after the day we met – and I love you a lot Misty…" Ash trails off shyly.

Misty's large watery eyes turn to hearts as she squeals "Awwww, Ash! That's so sweet, I love you too!!!"

This gives Ash the confidence he needs.

"I love you so much Misty, and that's why – that's why I want to ask you something…" he looks at her with shining brown eyes, and a slight smile on his face.

Misty stares back (her eyes back to the normal, though still wide and sparkly) and says in a trembling voice, "Y-yeah Ash? What is it you want to ask me?"

Ash takes a deep breath, and pulls the pink love ball out of his pocket. He places it in Misty's hand, and presses the button on it. The ball opens to reveal a sparkling silver ring, topped by a shining blue stone.

Misty gasps, as Ash gets down on one knee, still clasping one of her hands in his own.

"Misty…" he says softly, his eyes sparkling. "Will you marry me?"

--

The beautiful and romantic moment is shattered as suddenly, the screen turns bright red and blue, with a dark silhouette on it, and annoyingly loud music starts to play, along with the shout of

**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?!!!**

--

And then come the incessant ads…

--

_A/N – tee hee, sorry for that sad little ending… but honestly, that's what happens in pokémon episodes – you get to a nice, interesting, exciting or even sweet part and then that stupid 'Who's that pokemon' interrupts it… sigh… I had to incorporate that bit… just for kicks…_

_But still, I love anime and pokémon and it rocks! I just wish it'd have more AAML in it!_

_Anyways I hope you'll enjoyed so far… please please review =)_

_And stay tuned for the next chapter, which will probably be up verrry soon (or right after a short break – mwahaha that was lame) _


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer : Don't own pokemon, though I wish I did. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, who is an absolute genius, of course.

And the episode continues….

--

Bright blue and red background with silhouette and the shout of:

**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?!!!**

The silhouette turns into a picture of Togepi.

**IT'S TOGEPI!!! **

Togepi squeals loudly.

'Toge – priiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'

--

Ash takes a deep breath, and pulls the pink love ball out of his pocket. He places it in Misty's hand, and presses the button on it. The ball opens to reveal a sparkling silver ring, topped by a shining blue stone.

Misty gasps, as Ash gets down on one knee, still clasping one of her hands in his own.

"Misty…" he says softly, his eyes sparkling. "Will you marry me?"

Misty gasps, her eyes now watering, staring at Ash, who is kneeling down in front of her.

She smiles at him, and opens her mouth to reply when –

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!" (A/N: Come on, we can't forget about these little buggers, now can we?"

Ash and Misty both groaned, sweatdropping.

"AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!"

A sudden spotlight falls on a tree, where Jessie and James are crouched on the branches rather precariously, grinning evilly.

"To protect the world from devasta-"

However Jessie is cut off by an infuriated Ash.

"WILL YOU LEAVE US ALONE!!! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE TRYING SOMETHING IMPORTANT HERE!!!" Ash yells at them (and his teeth suddenly transmogrify into anime fangs)

Jessie looks extremely affronted. "How dare you interrupt our motto, twerp! Nothing you do can be important enough to –" she snarls angrily, but James suddenly pokes her.

"WHAT?!" she screams at him (yep, she has anime fangs too!)

"Look at the twerps!" James whispers, pointing at Ash and Misty's current positions.

(A/N: Ash is still kneeling – poor boy, he had to kneel all the way through Who's That Pokemon, the advertisments, and now this…)

"What – oh you mean – awwwwwww!!!" Jessie's eyes turn into hearts as she looks at Ash and Misty.

"Isn't it touching…" says James, with heart-shaped eyes as well.

Ash and Misty look at the duo with rather revolted expressions.

Meowth pops out (before his line, might I add) "The love-boyds are gettin' engaged!"

"Pikachu…" Ash growls menacingly. "I know you're hiding in the bushes. Thundershock, _now._"

Pikachu emerges from the bushes sheepishly, and obliges, sending a large thunderbolt at Team Rocket, who scream out.

"B- but we just came to congratulate you!" James yells, as he flies into the air.

"Yeah, congratulations, twerps!" Jessie cries, as she flies up behind James.

"I hope you have a blast now that you're engaged…" Meowth yelps.

"Because Team Rocket's blasting off again…."

Their voices fade, and a star tinkles in the sky, and the echo of "Wobbaaaafet!" is faintly heard.

Ash and Misty sigh as Pikachu scampers off into the bushes to give them some 'privacy'.

They then stare at each other, blushing wildly. Misty pulls Ash up (finally) her eyes still sparkling.

"Yes." she says finally, placing her arms around his neck.

Ash's eyes widen. "Wh-what?" he asks, beginning to grin, as he places his hands on her waist.

"Yes, I'll marry you Ash!" Misty replies happily and then kisses him. (A/N: Which is as explicit as this is gonna get since its aired on Cartoon Network - hehe)

The pokémon then all pop out of the bushes to celebrate their trainer's engagement, letting out sparks, water guns, bursts of flames, and razor leaves. They all crowd around the trainers, hugging them, and getting cuddled.

Bulbasaur then zooms in with the camcorder onto Ash and Misty's blushing, smiling faces.

Narrator: So after years of being best friends, Ash and Misty's relationship has finally reached another level and they are now happily engaged. What is in store for the happy couple? Ash and Misty do not know… however, a future wedding is certain!

--

The scene zooms out, and the words 'TO BE CONTINUED…' appear.

--

And now the theme song…. (Which is what? You decide, your favorite theme…)

--

_A/N ____ Team Rocket's interruption was lame… but oh well… studying for my IGCSE chemistry exam has killed my brain cells. I hate organic chemistry bleagh.._

_I know this was quite short, compared to the previous half of the episode… but I ran out of things to write… anyways, hope you enjoyed this pokémon episode… there's one more coming right up (which may actually be two episodes, like Togepi Mirage) where they get married!!!_

_Till then, AAML 4 Eva! 3_

_xx_

_High Queen_


	3. Bonus Chapter AAML Wedding!

_Disclaimer – Pokémon belong to Satoshi Tajiri, not me._

_--_

_A/N – Here ya go… AAML marriage, pokésode style… ;) And sorry if this offends anyone who wanted a Japanese wedding or something =(… I just wrote it as a western wedding, because that's the only one I really could describe…_

_And though this may cause some discontinuity because in the prev chapters I said Ash never met May/Dawn etc… well he didn't… but let's assume the Mirage Kingdom episodes happened anyways (without May and Max) and Misty, along her travels, did give up Togepi… that's all. Sorry if that confuses you! _

_--_

Narrator: Today we join Ash and Misty on one of the most important days of their lives. For today, is the day of holy matrimony, when Ash and Misty shall finally, after years of being best friends, tie the knot and become husband and wife.

--

Scene shifts to Delia Ketchum's room in Pallet Town, where Misty is sitting on the bed. Her long orange hair is straight, and hanging past her shoulders. She is dressed in an elegant white wedding gown, and there is a sparkly tiara on her head.

Lily, Violet and Daisy are also in the room, dressed in light blue bridesmaid dresses.

"Like, Misty! You look sensational!" Daisy says.

"Ash, is like, going to go totally crazy when he sees you…" Violet adds.

Misty blushes.

"I can't believe I'm finally marrying him… I'm marrying – Ash Ketchum." she says, her eyes sparkling anime-style.

--

Scene shifts away into blank background, and the following words appear across the screen, shouted in Ash's enthusiastic voice:

**Till Death Do Us Part!**

--

The scene now changes to Ash's room, where Ash, Brock and Tracey are sitting, instructing Ash's pokémon.

"Okay, Pikachu… you got the ring, right buddy?" Ash asks his ring boy.

"Pika!" Pikachu says happily, removing a small black box. Pikachu is wearing a black bowtie, and a black blazer.

"Great. Alright, Bulbasaur, Squirtle – you two know what you have to do, right?" Ash turns to his next pokémon.

"Bulba!"

"Squirtle!"

Bulbasaur and Squirtle nod enthusiastically. Squirtle is wearing a tuxedo as well, and Bulbasaur has a top hat resting on his head.

"Okay then…" Ash then turns to Brock and Tracey, and his eyes suddenly go wide and watery.

"You guys – I'm – I'm - I'm finally marrying her!" Ash cries, and hugs Brock and Tracey to him, and then proceeds to run around the room, dragging them along.

"Aaash! Ash stop it!" Tracey moans, and Ash drops him, picking up Pikachu instead.

"I'm marrying Misty, Pikachu! Isn't that awesome!" he cries, hearts in his eyes, as he spins his pokémon around gleefully.

"Pika pikachu!"

--

Scene shifts to Professor Oak's large garden, which has been decorated with white and blue banners, drapes, and flowers.

Guests are milling around in the lawn, waiting for the wedding to start.

Charizard, Pidgeot, Noctowl, Totodile, Heracross, Staryu, Gyarados and Psyduck are all seen waiting, rather impatiently, tugging at their bowties.

They are joined by Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Starmie and Corsola, who are all wearing ribbons on their heads.

--

Behind a few bushes, some scuffling noises can be heard.

"Jessie, don't you think it would be a bit – rude to crash a wedding?" comes an all too familiar voice from behind the bushes.

The camera zooms in, and Team Rocket is seen, crouching there.

Jessie is dressed in a bride's gown, complete with a veil, and James in a groom's tuxedo.

"We're not crashing the wedding!" Jessie snaps. "We're only stealing Pikachu! The wedding can go on without it!"

"I ain't too sure 'bout dat!" pipes up Meowth. "I heard dat da twoips are usin' Pikachu as da ring boy."

"See, Jessie! We can't do this, it's too evil!" pleads James.

"Stop being such a wimp!" Jessie scolds, stomping on James's back. "We're getting that Pikachu today, whether you like it or not. And if we get a free ring with it – well, I guess the boss will be just extra happy…"

"Oh yeah!" Meowth says, as the background fades away into one of Team Rocket's 'Boss Fantasies.'

"I can just imagine… da boss gets da ring, and propses to a beautiful girl – and den dey get married, and da boss is grateful to us 'cause we're da ones who gave him da ring… and you two get a promotion, and I get to be top cat!"

Along with Meowth's narration comes a scene of Giovanni in a tuxedo, kneeling down in front of a mysterious woman in a red dress – which then changes to a picture of Giovanni on a chair, stroking Meowth who is on his lap, while Persian sulks in a corner.

The lame fantasy fades away into reality.

"Wow. That was beautiful!" James sniffs.

"Alright. Operation Steal Pikachu – begins!" Jessie growls.

--

The scene now shifts back to the wedding. Ash is standing in front, along with Lance of the Elite Four, who is marrying Ash and Misty. Next to him are Brock, Tracey and Gary, his best men.

"So Ashy-boy… you nervous?" asks Gary, winking.

"N-n-n-no, of c-course not!" Ash stutters nervously.

"Don't worry, Ash." Brock says calmly. "We all know Misty loves you, and has for the past, I don't know – how many years Tracey?"

"Hm…" says Tracey thoughtfully. "I'd say about ten or so."

There is then a flashback of some of Ash and Misty's adventures together : When Misty pulled him out of the river, their arguments, the time they danced at Maiden's Peak, the time Misty saved him at Shamouti Islands, the time they battled each other at the Whirl Cup, and of course, the time Ash proposed to Misty.

"Y-yeah…" Ash says, rubbing his head. "But still – this is making me more nervous than even a pokémon battle!"

"Ash!" comes a feminine voice, and Delia Ketchum comes running up the aisle, dressed in a elegant blue gown.

"Oh Ash!" she cries, hugging him. "My little boy is all grown up and marrying Misty, his best friend! It's so sweet!"

"Thanks Mom." Ash says, smiling and patting his mother on the back.

Delia's demeanour suddenly switches from gushy to stern.

"Ash." she demands. "You _did_ change your you-know-whats before the wedding, right?"

Ash falls flat on his face at this, while Tracey and Brock sweat drop. Gary is snickering loudly.

--

Scene switches back to Misty and her sisters, who are now fussing over Misty's make-up.

"Misty, you like, need some more eyeliner…" Lily pouts.

"I don't want any of that gross stuff on my face!" Misty fumes. "I have enough!"

"But, like, Misty –" Lily begins, but Daisy cuts her off.

"Okay! Now, so – lets like, check the list." she begins excitedly. "Something, like, old?"

Misty points to the tiara. "Mrs. Ketchum lent that to me. It's been in their family for ages…"

"Okay! Like, cool!" exclaims Violet. "Something, like, new?"

Misty now points to a small silver bracelet with water-pokémon shaped charms dangling on her wrist. "Ash bought it for me yesterday…"

"Like, how cuuuute!" Lily gushes. "Something borrowed, then?"

Misty points to the tiara again.

"Okay!" announces Daisy. "Now finally – we need something, like, blue!"

"Well… I don't have anything blue…" Misty says, thoughtfully.

"I know!" Violet squeals. "Our badge! Our badge is blue! We can like, make Misty wear the Cascade Badge!"

Violet produces a blue Cascade badge from mid-air, and fastens it to the back of Misty's train.

"There – she's like, ready to be married."

"Like, awesome!"

"Our little sis, is like, tying the knot!"

--

The scene switches to Professor Oak's decorated garden, where music starts to play.

Bayleef, who is serving as the flower girl, walks down the isle first, using Petal Dance to scatter pink and red petals everywhere. She is followed by Corsola, who though cannot throw petals, squirts out bubbles into the air.

The music then changes to The Bridal Chorus, and Professor Oak and Misty appear at the end of the isle.

First the camera zooms on to Ash, who is gaping at Misty like a Magikarp, his cheeks tinged red.

The camera then zooms onto Misty, and the background fades away into sparkles and hearts and bubbles.

When everything comes back to normal, Misty and Professor Oak walk down the isle together, followed by Bulbasaur and Squirtle, who are serving as page boys, holding up Misty's train. (Bulbasaur with his vines)

Finally comes Pikachu, with a small black box containing the rings.

--

The ceremony proceeds normally, and Ash and Misty are both staring at each other with sparkling eyes and red cheeks. It is now time for the vows.

Ash goes first, clearing his throat.

"I, Ash Ketchum, take you Misty Waterflower, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; to annoy, tease, battle with and encourage; I promise to look after you, protect you from bug pokémon, take care of you, battle legendary pokémon and save the world so you can live peacefully in it…"

Misty rolls her eyes slightly at this part, though she smiles warmly at Ash.

"I promise to be ever faithful to you, to love you, to honor you, to prioritize you before pokémon battling even; and I promise that one day, I will pay you back for your bike-"

Ash winks at his bride, who, he knows is probably glaring at him under her veil. Of course, she could never beat him up at their own wedding – even Misty wouldn't do that!

"I promise that we will always be together, like we have for the past so many years; I promise that you will be my best friend, my soul mate, my one and only love, from this day forward until death do us part."

Misty is now sniffing, and her eyes are watery.

"Oh Ash!" she whispers.

Ash then winks cheekily, and effectively ruins the moment by adding, "Of course you don't have to worry about death doing us part, because I've already died about three times, but I always pop back up, right?"

Tracey, Brock, Gary, Professor Oak, Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Squirtle all sweat drop at this.

It is now time for Misty's vows.

"I, Misty Waterflower –" she begins, in a shaky voice, and Ash smiles encouragingly at her.

"Take you, Ash Ketchum, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; to annoy, and whack with my mallet if you get too arrogant; to insult and yell and beat up; to cheer in pokémon battles; to save you from drowning in rivers, lakes and oceans-"

Ash gulps at this part, blushing.

"I promise to love you, be there for you at all times, trust you, make you pay for my bike, follow you around on all your crazy adventures; I promise that you will always be my best friend, my soul mate, and the one who I have been madly in love with ever since I pulled you out of a river many years ago when you were an amateur pokémon trainer who sent out Caterpies to battle Pidgeotto's…"

There are a few snickers in the crowd at this particular statement, and Gary laughs out loud.

"You sent a worm – to fight a bird?!" he snorts.

Even Lance raisesd his eyebrows at this comment of Misty's, looking rather surprised at the illusion to the current Pokémon Master's first battle.

Ash grows redder. Of course Misty was just doing this to embarrass him – but as he sees her wink at him from under the veil, he shrugs and smiles; it's alright…

"And I promise I will always be at your side, and that we will always be together, from this day forward, until death do us part."

Pikachu then hands the box with the rings to Lance, who hands them to Ash and Misty.

Ash and Misty slip the rings onto each others fingers.

Lance smiles approvingly. "You may now kiss the bride."

The crowd of humans and pokémon cheer wildly, as Ash leans down towards Misty, a tender look in his brown eyes, and gently lifts up her veil. He then presses his lips against hers, and they kiss.

--

The screen now turns red and blue, and a dark silhouette appears on it. A collective shout is heard of:

**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?!!**

--

The silhouette fades away to reveal a fairy-like egg pokémon.

**IT'S TOGETIC!**

Togetic squeaks. "To – tic!"

--

The scene now shifts to the lunch table, where Brock is standing up, holding a glass of wine, about to deliver his best man's speech.

Many familiar faces are seen at the table – the Kanto and Johto gym leaders, the Elite Four, Todd, Duplica, an over-excited Melody, a rather upset looking Rudy, a put-out Georgio, a weeping Macey, Ralph, Emily, Suzie, various Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys, Melanie, Giselle, Joe, Ritchie, Liza and many others.

However, Brock is unable to make his speech, for at that very moment comes –

"Prepare for trouble!"

A spotlight shines on the end of the isle which Misty recently walked down. Jessie is standing there, decked in a bride's outfit.

"And make it double!"

James is now seen in a tuxedo, carrying a rose, where Ash once stood.

"Not on our wedding…" Ash groans, and Misty buries her face in his chest.

"Since you never gave us an invitation-"

"We've come to crash you celebration-"

"Why would we invite _you_ two?" Ash demands angrily.

"Shut up twerp, and don't interrupt the motto!" Jessie interrupts angrily. "You didn't let us do it properly last episode, and this time, we've made a special one just for you twerps' stupid wedding – congratulations, by the way, we are very happy for you and your everlasting romance."

She then restarts the motto as if nothing had happened.

"Since you never gave us an invitation-"

"We've come to crash you celebration-"

"To denounce the goodness of weddings and love-"

"And extend our hands and grab your Pikachu from above-"

At this point, a large mechanical hand shoots out from Team Rocket's balloon, which was hovering a few feet above, and grabs Pikachu.

"Jessie…"

"James…"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Goodbye for now, and enjoy your honeymoon night!"

With that, Jessie and James jump onto a large rope which had been thrown down from the balloon, and hang onto it as the balloon takes off.

"Meeee-owth that's right!" comes a cry from above, as Meowth's head pops out of the basket.

"Enjoy your wedding, twoips, and congratulations!!!"

"I cannot believe them…" Misty growls.

"PIKACHU!" Ash shouts from the ground, at his pokémon who is suspended a few feet above him.

"Pikapi!!!" Pikachu cries back.

"Bulbasaur, Squirtle." Misty says sweetly, turning to her two 'page boys'. "Let go of my train for a while, and use razor leaf and water gun on those morons!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Squirtle!"

Bulbasaur and Squirtle immediately do as Misty says, and the sharp leaves from Bulbasaur as well as the jet of water from Squirtle are enough to cause a hole in Team Rocket's balloon.

Bulbasaur then extends his vines, pulling Pikachu out of the mechanical hand, as Team Rocket and their balloon zoom away.

"We're blasting off agaiiiiinnn!" comes their diminishing cry, accompanied by a faint "Woobbaaa!" and they disappear, with a twinkle in the sky.

Pikachu leaps into Ash's arms, and Ash hugs him, followed by Misty.

The wedding progresses peacefully thereafter.

--

It is now time for Misty to throw the bouquet. She is holding it in her hand, and a large crowd of females is gathered around her.

Lily, Violet, Daisy, Melody, Duplica, Emily, Sabrina, Erika, Whitney, Jasmine, Claire, Prima, Bayleef and Corsola are some of those in the group.

"Alright!" shouts Misty. "Ready – here you go!"

She tosses the bouquet high into the air. Bayleef's vines shoot out towards it. However, before she can catch it, there is a sudden shimmering light in the sky, which grows brighter and brighter.

As it fades away, there is a small white pokémon, floating in the sky, holding the bouquet in it's tiny hands.

"To – tic!" it squeaks.

"TOGETIC!!!" Misty screams, her eyes filling with tears as she reaches out towards her darling baby pokémon, which she has not seen for so many years.

"To – tic!" Togetic squeaks again, and even it's beady black eyes are watery. It flies towards Misty, cuddling up to her as she gathers it in her arms and hugs it to her tightly.

"I missed you so much!" Misty sobs, holding her pokémon. Togetic is crying too.

"I can't believe you actually – you actually left to meet me!" she cries, her eyes sparkling.

Togetic smiles, and sweetly kisses her on the cheek.

"Oh, Togetic!"

"Pipipi!" comes Pikachu's excited cry, and Pikachu leaps into Misty's arms as well, to embrace Togetic.

Ash joins the hug not long after, wrapping his arms around his new bride from behind.

--

A few minutes later, Togetic has to leave for the Togepi paradise again. It says goodbye to Misty, who is still crying, and is now being comforted by Ash, her newlywed husband.

Ash is holding Misty in his arms, patting her on the back, and kissing her on the top of her head.

"Okay guys!" comes Brock's singsong voice. He is smiling to himself about something. "It's now time for Ash to ride his new bride off into the sunset!"

Ash and Misty look excited at this.

"You mean you bought us a car?" Ash asks enthusiastically.

Brock smirks. "You'll see…"

Brock then gestures to their new wedding vehicle, bright blue, with a large red bow on top.

"BROCK!" Misty screams, bringing out her mallet from the depths of her gown. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Ash just laughs uncontrollably.

It's a bike.

"Come on, Misty! Looks like you got another bike for me to wreck! What're you waiting for!"

And with that, Ash lifts Misty up bridal style, and carries her onto the bike with him, laughing. Even Misty is laughing now.

They pedal away into the sunset, waving at their family, friends and pokémon.

"Congratulations, guys! Enjoy your honeymoon! Goodbye!"

"Bye guys! Thanks for everything!"

Narrator: And with that, Ash and Misty, now husband and wife, have fulfilled almost all their dreams. They now have a bright new future together to look forward to, and we wish them best of luck!

The scene zooms out on Ash and Misty pedalling away into the sunset…

--

The End.

--

Theme song.

--

_A/N – Well I was honestly running out of ideas to put in this – I was really busy with work and stuff, and was focusing more on Misty Returns to Diamond Pearl. But hoped you enjoyed =)_

_Please review!_

_Thanks and AAML 4 Ever!_

_xx_

_High Queen_


End file.
